church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
The January Spring
The January spring was a large scale rebellion against the Tribunal that co-incited with the discovery of St. SincereWolfs plan to infiltrate the Cult of Cthulhu which unintentionally caused hundreds of Raptorial deaths. Many rebellions appeared around late January of 2017 the most prevalent being the Communist Raptorial Party and the Fascist Raptorial Party who both demanded the deaths of all in the Tribunal. Background The widespread damage caused as a result of the War of the Occult and the economic damage as well as the institution of Martial Law by St. SincereWolf caused growing discontent among many civilians of Raptoria. Widespread squalor and poverty amongst those forced off their lands only added to this. Early Protests In mid to late January of 2017 the Raptorial Communist Party was founded as a solution to the problem. Advertising equality, freedom and the toppling of the Tribunal. The small group that only counted in its 90s at the time initiated a protest in the city of Antsville. After the protest turned into a riot, police forces were activated and Rubber Bullets and Tear Gas were used against the protesters and many of those involved arrested. This Violent crackdown proved to be, the last straw. Across the Empire, the poor and powerless rose up against the Tribunal. This was not met well as Military forces from the Army of the SincereWolf and CreativeLeopard Inquisition were deployed to combat the rebels. Not only did the rise of the Communists bring the attention of the Tribunal but Reactionary forces in the Raptorial Fascist Party rose up themselves in opposition to both the Communists and the Tribunal. The Escalation As the rebels began to number in the hundreds they began too large to maintain for an Empire fighting a three front war and so DinoJerry, the leader of the Temple of the CalmMandril launched a secret nuclear WMD ast the Rebel hideout in an effort to crush them once and for all. This failed in its role and the deaths of those hit were only used as Martyrs for the Rebels. As a result of this, DinoJerry was later forced into retirement by CreativeLeopard. The Fascists then attempted a widespread Terror campaign across Raptoria with a clear message; Join us or Die. This was tied to a number of failed assassinations on prominent leaders of the Tribunal, an Assassin sent to kill SincereWolf shot him in the chest almost killing him but failed and there were plans to plant bombs under the Cathedral and blow it up. Heresy of the Fascists Dog Hitler, Leader of the Fascists then declared that they now worshiped a being known as 'Raptor Hitler' the son of the ExuberantRaptor. This only created greater tension as a Crusade was called against the Rebels which many wholeheartedly rallied to, seeing now that Rebellion would only create greater problems for their lives and it would be best to crush them once and for all. An Unlikely Truce It was at this time that the Communists and the Fascists despite their opposition to one another agreed on an alliance to combat their common enemy. With this the Tribunal called a Crusade against the Communists as well as the Fascists which as before was met with agreement. The Fascists would also establish the town of Berlin in South-East Raptoria as a base of operations. Battle of Berlin In Response to the growing power of the Terrorists St. SincereWolf launched a large offensive against Berlin. There was resistance as the battle was unclear, but later on, blood raptor force came in and lead to a truce. The Fascists still remain an independant state as of currently. Battle of Moscow Coming off his victory in Berlin, St. SincereWolf attacked the Communist base of Moscow in Western Raptoria where he met similar results. Easily crushing the undisciplined and under-equipped Terrorists with major support from the United State of Walruism. Vladmir Lenin was captured by Walrusian forces and commited harakiri. Aftermath After the battle of Moscow with the back broken of both the Fascists and the Communists the war was all but over. The remaining Terrorists continue to this day to harass Raptorial Forces and commit acts of Terror on Raptorial Citizens although it has slowed down in more recent times. But anti-tribunal sentiments still remain in the church, It is whispered in hovels and soup-smeared factories, it's siren call heard in underground poems and songs, printed by illegal presses and flyers found on grimy workfloors, it is what is scribbled on walls by vandals disappearing in the night, the Tribunal now sits on a house of Cards that could come crashing down at any time. The tribunal would eventually be reformed a month later. Most communists supported this, but some defected to the communist state of Xi'an. Some fascists would form the Raptorial-Ultranationalist Party who claim land west of Fort Silverdale in central Raptoria, while others would form the Raptorial 3rd Reich North of the USW. Category:War